The present invention concerns a latch, and in particular concerns an improved push-open latch adapted to prevent damage to the latch upon application of excessive force.
Push-open latches are sometimes used on movably mounted vehicle components to give a luxurious look and feel to the vehicle components as they are moved. For example, a push-open latch can be combined with a biasing spring and damper to extend a cupholder movably mounted in an armrest in a uniform and aesthetic manner from a closed position to an open position by simply pressing on the cupholder. However, one problem with some push-open latches is that they tend to break if forced open from the closed position, rather than being pushed and released. Further, the latches can become damaged if the latch gets out of position such that it binds.
Thus, a latch solving the aforementioned problems is desired.